


Паранойя

by Lala_Sara



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Джон забывает свой телефон, уйдя за покупками, у Шерлока случается приступ паранойи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Паранойя

**Author's Note:**

> Это старый фик, до третьего сезона. Иногда в связи с ним я думаю, что в Рейхенбахе никаких снайперов-то и не было...

Джон Ватсон зашёл в дом на Бейкер стрит уже в не совсем радужном настроении. Убить три часа на покупки было даже для него рекордом. Он направился к кухне, чтобы сгрузить продукты, но не по годам резво выскочившая навстречу миссис Хадсон с озабоченным возгласом «Шерлок, ты его на…» загородила дорогу.  
\- Джон, - увидев, наконец, вошедшего, ахнула и осела старушка.  
Джон улыбнулся одними губами и попытался её обойти – сумки были тяжелыми.  
\- Джон, ты… в порядке?  
\- В полном, - Джон ещё раз попытался обойти уже приходящую в себя домовладелицу, но ему снова не удалось.  
\- Шерлок так волновался, - выдохнуло препятствие.  
У Джона не было ни сил, ни воображения перебирать возможные причины беспокойства своего гениального друга, поэтому он со вздохом попытался ещё раз обойти миссис Хадсон, чтобы, наконец, доставить продукты по назначению. Некоторые требовали срочной передислокации в холодильник, судя по просочившейся на пол воде – сказывались три часа на жаре, причем не только на продуктах.  
\- Джон, почему ты не взял с собой телефон?  
\- Не взял? – Джон честно не заметил отсутствие телефона, хотя нет, сейчас он понимает, почему не свихнулся за эти три часа окончательно – ему ни разу не пришла какая-нибудь идиотская смска от Шерлока, это было бы последней соломинкой на его горб. Который грозился переломиться прямо сейчас, если он не поставит сумки…  
\- Мы должны позвонить ему. Бедный Шерлок, он так волновался… Ты точно в порядке? Он не… обидел тебя?  
Его много кто обижал сегодня, подумал Джон, в основном кассовые автоматы, но Шерлок в этот круг не входил. Она что, думает, что они поругались, и он сбежал от Шерлока? Джон усмехнулся. Да, он мог бы. Вот только найдёт, куда.  
\- Нет, Миссис Хадсон, Шерлок меня не обидел, я просто задержался, покупая продукты.  
\- Нет-нет, милый, не Шерлок, тот, другой… Мориарти, - зловеще произнесла домовладелица.  
\- Что? Нет, - Джон поставил сумки на пол, наплевав на то, что они тут же опрокинулись и вывалили содержимое – С чего вы взяли?  
Со времени происшествия в бассейне Джим почти не подавал признаков жизни, и Джона это устраивало. В любом случае он не собирался попадаться к нему в лапы вторично. Пистолет он, в отличие от телефона, забыть никак не мог. И вообще все эти дела с похищениями… Похитили тебя первый раз – позор похитителю, похитили тебя второй раз – позор тебе самому. Технически, позором Джону оказался случай в бассейне, но теперь он твердо решил, что в третий раз заложником не станет.  
\- Шерлок думает, что меня похитил Мориарти? – скривился Джон. – С чего он это взял?  
Пришлось, оставив не-домохозяйку возиться с рассыпанными по полу продуктами, мчаться наверх за телефоном. Которого там не было.  
\- О, Шерлок взял твой телефон на всякий случай, - подала голос миссис Хадсон с кухни.  
\- На какой случай? И где именно Шерлок? – схватился за голову Ватсон.  
\- Он уехал в Скотланд Ярд, Шерлок намеревался поставить там всех на уши.  
\- Бред какой… Миссис Хадсон, можно я позвоню с домашнего?  
\- Разумеется, дорогой.  
Джон ещё минуту из-за волнения – он представлял, как хорошо Шерлок мог поставить всех на уши в Скотланд Ярде - пытался вспомнить хоть чей-нибудь номер, в результате вспомнил только свой.  
\- Шерлок, это ты? – начал он осторожно, когда трубку сняли.  
\- Джон? Джон, с тобой всё в порядке? – раздался знакомый баритон с незнакомым для него волнением.  
\- Да.  
\- Передай трубку Мориарти.  
\- Если бы я знал, где он, я бы с удовольствием это сделал, Шерлок, но к сожалению…  
\- Конечно, пока ты у его помощников, передай трубку главному из них.  
\- Нет здесь никого.  
\- Погоди… Знакомый номер… Где я видел этот номер…  
Домашним стационарным телефоном Шерлок сроду не пользовался, разумеется, с чего бы он его узнал, вздохнул Джон. Разобравшаяся с продуктами миссис Хадсон уже стояла рядом. Джон решил передать трубку ей, для подтверждения своего благополучия.  
\- Шерлок, Джон в порядке, - произнесла с энтузиазмом старушка. - Он только что пришёл. Вот просто взял и пришёл. Говорит, что его никто не похищал… Что? Нет, милый, я не работаю на Мориарти, и я не похищала Джона, почему ты так говоришь? Он дома, и с ним всё в порядке. Шерлок, Шер…  
\- Что?  
\- Бросил трубку, - объяснила миссис Хадсон в возмущенном удивлении. – Ещё никто не называл меня террористкой, Джон. Никто… Конечно, в 60ые все мы немного… Но…  
\- Он просто волнуется, миссис Хадсон, - не веря в то, что он произносит это, попытался успокоить её Ватсон. – Сейчас он приедет и всё образуется.  
\- Да, конечно… - домовладелица вовсе не сквозила оптимизмом, когда удалялась в свою часть квартиры.  
Джон вздохнул и пошёл за тряпкой – подтирать лужу в коридоре.  
Когда Шерлок приехал, ничего не образовалось. Потому что к их дому заявилась вся Британская Полиция. Во всяком случае, так показалось Джону, и это был вполне реальный вариант, кстати сказать. Спасибо, к нему не пожаловало всё Британское Правительство, потому что, как вы понимаете, это тоже был вполне реальный вариант.  
\- Какого он творит… - выглянув в окно и убедившись, что это Шерлок привел весь Скотланд Ярд во главе с Инспектором Лестрейдом, Ватсон сбежал вниз.  
\- Со мной всё в порядке, Шерлок, тебе так надо было устраивать такой переполох? – Зарычал Джон, но Шерлок стоял перед домом с трубкой у уха – погодите… розовой?.. - бледнее обычного, хотя это постараться надо, и с тем самым выражением лица, которое Джон наблюдал только тогда, в бассейне, когда Шерлок увидел на нем пояс смертника.  
\- Что мне сделать, чтобы ты оставил его в покое? – обманчиво спокойным голосом произнес младший Холмс в трубку. – Я ожидал чего-то подобного, - согласился он, выслушав ответ, и завершил звонок.  
\- Ты что, только что говорил с Мориарти? – отмахнувшись от Лестрейда, который пытался выяснить, что он тут делает, вкрадчиво спросил Джон у Шерлока.  
\- Всё в порядке, Джон. Всё будет в порядке. Он больше не…  
\- Меня никто не похищал! – сорвался на крик Ватсон. Лестрейд остановил нацелившихся на выбежавшую из 221b миссис Хадсон снайперов, и всё-таки потребовал к себе внимания.  
\- Не похищал меня никто, - объяснил и ему Джон. – Я забыл сотовый дома, я поругался со всеми кассовыми автоматами в округе и искал нормальный магазин с живыми продавцами, - начал перечислять все беды своего неудавшегося похода за покупками Джон.  
\- Как скажешь, Джон, - не стал дослушивать Шерлок и, всё такой же бледный и напуганный, пошёл в дом, не обращая внимания ни на Ватсона, ни на Лестрейда, ни на миссис Хадсон.  
\- Я не террористка, Шерлок, - причитала старушка вдогонку.  
«Пожалуй, теперь к ней пристанет ещё и это прозвище», - отстраненно подумал Джон, хлопая себя ладонью по лицу.  
***  
Ночью Джон не мог заснуть. Шерлок после дневного происшествия был какой-то пугающий – он весь вечер смотрел на Джона, и отводил взгляд, когда Джон пытался его на этом поймать. Несколько дней после бассейна было то же самое. Сильно же он напугался. Надо же было забыть сотовый, - отругал себя Джон. Надо извиниться. Пусть он пошлёт тебя с твоими извинениями, но ты же знаешь, как ему это надо. И… Что-то ещё не давало покоя отставному военврачу. Где он оставил пистолет? Пара секунд паники. Нет, всё в порядке, он тут, в тумбочке. А вот свой телефон он у Шерлока так и не забрал. Телефон. Погоди… Тот телефон, по которому разговаривал Шерлок, приехав с Лестрейдом и всей королевской ратью… Что сказал ему Мориарти?  
Джон спустился вниз. Шерлок, одетый в халат, стоял у окна в темноте гостиной. Легкий ветер шевелил полы халата и занавеску.  
\- Тоже не спится? – спросил Джон у силуэта.  
\- Я на этой неделе уже спал, - не поворачивая головы, ответил тот. – Иди спать, Джон.  
\- С чего ты сегодня решил, что меня похитил Мориарти? – вместо заготовленного извинения, вдруг спросил Ватсон.  
\- Ну, на это же всё указывает, - раздраженным голосом кинул Шерлок. – Не оскорбляй мой интеллект.  
\- Я буду его оскорблять, Шерлок, потому что меня никто не похищал. А ты просто не хочешь признать ошибку.  
\- Я не ошибаюсь, Джон. Я никогда не ошибаюсь.  
\- Значит, по-твоему, ты прав, и меня-таки сегодня похищали, только я этого не заметил, - борясь с гневом, произнёс Джон. Извинения, я же пришёл извиняться, - подумал он. И это немного помогло.  
\- Прости, - сказал он. – За то, что напугал.  
\- Джон, ты ни в чем не виноват.  
\- Виноват. Я забыл этот чертов телефон. Всё равно не могу понять, с чего ты решил, что меня похитили.  
\- Сыр в холодильнике, - так, как будто это должно всё объяснять, заявил Шерлок, оторвавшись от лицезрения заоконной жизни.  
\- При чём тут сыр?  
\- Он просрочен, - вздохнул Шерлок так, как будто от срока годности этого продукта зависела судьба мира.  
\- Я даже не хочу знать, какая логическая цепочка проходит от просроченного сыра к моему якобы похищению. Потому что меня не похищали. И ты, прости, не убедишь меня в обратном.  
\- Как скажешь, Джон, - устало отмахнулся Шерлок и переместился на диван.  
«Упрямый сукин сын», - выругался Джон про себя. Нет, всё-таки не это злило его, не то, что Холмс не хочет признавать собственный промах, не это… Что… что-то было не так… Джон просто физически не мог заставить себя подняться обратно к себе.  
\- Что… Что тебе сказал Мориарти? – наконец дошло до него.  
Шерлок на диване не пошевелился.  
\- Шерлок?  
\- Всё будет… - прошептал детектив так тихо, что Джон подошёл ближе.  
\- Что?  
\- Хорошо.  
Ускользающий голос, могущий принадлежать только засыпающему человеку, всполошил врача в Джоне. Он метнулся к стене, включил свет, от которого его сосед даже не вздрогнул, кинулся обратно к дивану, приподнял веко Шерлоку, обнаружил там то, что ему очень не понравилось, и через секунду первый попавшийся телефон уже звонил 999, а Шерлок был безжалостно поднят и, несмотря на недовольное ворчание, потащен в сторону ванной комнаты.  
***  
Джон так и не нашёл, чем отравился Шерлок. Учитывая огромное количество химикалий в их доме, это могло быть что угодно. Но, к счастью, обычное промывание желудка помогло. Джон не стал рисковать, и на следующий день они оба остались в больнице. Сара, нахмурившись, освободила его от большей части работы. Он всю ночь носился вокруг Шерлока, не позволяя никому к нему прикоснуться, так что этой ночной смены с одним пациентом для него было достаточно. Майкрофт, непонятно откуда узнав о происшествии, прислал охрану и попросил объяснить, что происходит. У Джона пока не было точного ответа, но он, кажется, догадывался. Он собственноручно пристегнул запястья Шерлока к кровати, и только тогда без сил прикорнул рядом.  
\- Проснулся? – голос у Шерлока был недовольным, но Джон спросонья не возражал. Главное, что он вообще есть, к перепадам настроения своего друга он уже привык.  
\- Что сказал тебе Мориарти? – повторил он вчерашний вопрос, отзевавшись. – Впрочем, можешь не отвечать, я и так знаю. Он сказал, что, чтобы спасти меня, ты должен покончить с собой?  
\- Джон, я уже всё решил. Нет смысла меня останавливать. Ни охранники Майкрофта, ни эти… наручники, - поднял в воздух руки Шерлок, доказывая свою правоту, - меня не остановят. Так же, как ничто не остановит Мориарти.  
\- Решил быть героем, Шерлок? Кто говорил, что их не существует, а если существуют, то это точно не ты? Хотя о чём я… Шерлок, никакой опасности нет, ты только что чуть не покончил с собой из-за банальной паранойи. Это не героизм. Шерлок, это глупость. Как ты по просроченному сыру в холодильнике установил, что меня похитили?  
\- Сыру?  
\- Вчера ты мне сказал именно это.  
Шерлок нахмурился, потом, подперев подбородок пальцами рук, подумал немного.  
\- Вчера это казалось достаточно сильным аргументом. К сожалению, я не могу сейчас вспомнить всю цепочку рассуждений.  
\- Потому что она бредовая.  
\- Джон, даже если тебя не похищали, Мориарти дал ясно понять, что твоя жизнь может быть обменена только на мою. И не говори, что я ценнее, чем ты. Я это и так знаю, но я просто… Просто не могу… - Шерлок нервно сглотнул.  
\- Что именно тебе сказал Мориарти? Повтори слово в слово, - потребовал Ватсон.  
\- Иди сдохни…  
\- Если бы Джим сам позвонил тебе, что бы ты ему сказал?  
\- Иди сдохни?  
\- Но имел ли бы ты над ним какую-то власть?  
Холмс снова задумался.  
\- Шерлок?  
\- Это было эмоциональное выражение? Но… Я не мог ошибиться…  
\- Твоя святая вера в свою непогрешимость меня, а вернее сначала тебя, доконает когда-нибудь. Как мы выжили в бассейне, я диву даюсь… - проворчал Джон. – Помнишь, на те несколько секунд, ты ведь поверил, что я и есть Мориарти, до того, как увидел взрывчатку? И это при всём том, что ты прекрасно знал, что Мориарти -кукловод, что я был с тобой каждый раз, когда ты разговаривал с ним, и прочее, прочее, ты лучше меня знаешь. Ты поверил, что я Мориарти, потому что тебе этого хотелось. Почему? Почему ты хотел составить из нас с Джимом общий портрет? Я и его гениальные мозги.  
\- На самом деле ты умнее его, - это была констатация факта, а не комплимент.  
\- Не всегда. Не обычно. Только тогда, когда тебе угрожает опасность. Дураки, видишь ли, от любви умнеют. Также, как умные от неё же глупеют. Вчера у тебя случился приступ паранойи, вызванный беспокойством за меня. Я виноват, я оставил телефон.  
\- Паранойя - психическое заболевание, характеризующееся возникновением системы логично выстроенных, но исходно бредовых идей, - процитировал Шерлок какой-то медицинский словарь.  
\- Оно самое. Я, конечно, не психиатр, но курс психологии проходил, и были у нас в армии случаи...  
\- Как этого избежать? Мне это… не нравится, - напряженно выговорил Холмс.  
\- В следующий раз, если тебе покажется, что со мной что-то не то, положись на других.  
Шерлок шумно выдохнул.  
\- Я понимаю, что для тебя это трудно, профессиональная гордость и всё такое… Я бы с удовольствием любил бы за нас обоих, но если уж тебе приспичило, Шерлок, просто полагайся на других.  
Шерлок не возразил на слово «любовь» ни разу. Что обнадеживало. Если бы тот по своей привычке начал отрицать ещё и это, Джон бы не выдержал и, пожалуй, врезал. Как он там сам вчера сказал? Не оскорбляй мой интеллект. Джон тоже умел строить логические цепочки, пусть и не такие длинные. Он по себе знал, что означает «я готов за тебя умереть».  
\- По твоей логике, если бы похитили меня, ты бы меня тут же нашёл, - буркнул Шерлок.  
\- Я и нашёл, - пожал плечами Джон, напоминая и о случае с таксистом, и про ещё пару менее громких дел, когда ему приходилось присматривать за этим глупеющим от любви, а работа – его первая любовь, этого Джон никогда не забудет и не встанет между ними. Когда речь заходит о деле, Шерлок глупеет в одну сторону – у него напрочь отказывает самосохранение, когда речь заходит о нем, Джоне Ватсоне, в другую - у гениального детектива отказывают мозги, и как-то с этим им придётся жить.  
\- Мне плевать на то, что думают в Скотланд Ярде, но мне правильно кажется, что мне нужно извиниться перед миссис Хадсон? – проявил свою высокофункциональность Шерлок.  
\- Ну… Вообще-то… - протянул Джон. - В этом что-то есть… Знаешь, самые лучшие шпионы получаются как раз из милых старушек…  
\- И у кого из нас паранойя? – неодобрительно посмотрел на него Шерлок и вдруг засмеялся.  
\- Ну ты вчера и опозорился, - засмеялся в ответ Джон.  
\- О да, так меня не глючило с 97го. Тогда это кончилось принудительной детоксикацией.  
\- С прискорбием сообщаю тебе, что детоксикацию от любви ещё не придумали.  
\- Мне бы всего лишь от паранойи, - вдруг тихо произнёс Шерлок.  
Джон тоже снова посерьезнел. На него только что нахлынул тот ужас, который он пережил.  
\- А если бы я вчера заснул? Если бы не спустился? Если бы утром я обнаружил твое… тело? Я не смог бы жить с этим.  
\- Джон, нет, - вскинулся на постели Шерлок, схватив Джона за руку. – Обещай, что если я умру раньше тебя, ты будешь жить дальше. Обещай мне это.  
\- Только если ты обещаешь мне то же самое.  
\- Это несущественно, но если поможет, хорошо, я буду жить, даже если тебя не станет, хотя это будет мучительно неэффективно, доволен? Теперь обещай.  
\- Очень странно даже в связи с… Шерлок, что всё это значит?  
\- Ромео и Джульетта.  
\- Что? – но ответа не последовало. Шерлок просто продолжал буравить Джона своим инопланетным взглядом и сжимать, уже достаточно больно, предплечье.  
Ватсон сначала пару минут хихикал, представляя их Ромео и Джульеттой, потом пытался понять смысл сказанного – ведь в этой пьесе оба умерли, неужели Шерлок просто не хочет, чтобы они кончили как эти двое, но это слишком… сентиментально, не по-Шерлоковски. Откуда Шерлок вообще знает о Шекспире?  
«Яды, Джон, яды», - услышал он у себя в голове. Шерлок умел думать ещё громче, чем Андерсон. Или только Джон может слышать его мысли?  
\- Ты не собирался кончать с собой? – наконец произнес он, и увидел, как умоляющий взгляд Шерлока сменился на триумфальный. Да, пожалуй, он только что провёл успешный эксперимент по передаче мыслей на расстоянии.  
\- Я что, дурак? - пожал гениальный детектив плечами, тут же потеряв интерес к своему врачу. – Подай мне мой телефон. Или нет, лучше свой, - сказал он, как ни в чем не бывало.  
Джон улыбнулся одними глазами и пошёл выписывать своего неугомонного друга – в этой больнице ему ещё работать, в конце концов.


End file.
